


The Aftermath

by Phantomangel87



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: But uhhhhhh not for a while, I have plans for this story, Lots of angst and yearning, M/M, Will eventually have lemons, many plans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomangel87/pseuds/Phantomangel87
Summary: The delta warriors have just pacified Jevil,  and are unsure of what to do with him. So they take him to Seam.This is after deltarune, and will eventually have smut.Alternate chapters will be added for those who dont enjoy Jeam/Seavil ships, and will be labelled as {Platonic Version}
Relationships: Jevil & Seam (Deltarune), Jevil/Seam (Deltarune)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> They just pacified Jevil. Hes asleep and everyone is injured. They are still in the cell and need to figure something out

Kris' POV

How could someone so small have so much energy? "Kris! Susie! are you both alright?" Looking up at Ralsei, he seemed concerned and hurt as well. "Here, let me heal you." He closed his eyes and held up his hand, and I instantly felt better. I still had a few cuts, but I would be fine for now. He turned to Susie and healed her as well, most of her wounds healed. He then turned to face the sleeping jester and said "I wonder what we should do with him. I would feel bad if we just left him here alone."

"Seam"

"What was that kris? We take him to Seam?" asked Ralsei. I nod once. maybe they also remember that Seam said they were friends with Jevil. Ralsei perked up with excitement and exclaimed "He did mention they were close friends! Perhaps he can take care of Jevil while we finish our adventure!" Susie raised herself from the floor and grumbled something about showing Jevil how to be taken care of. She must be angry about how many times he had beat us. Walking over to him, she grabbed her axe and poked him with the handle. "Man, this guy can sleep!" I chuckled softly as Ralsei ran over to Susie "Susie! You are going to wake him up! We don't have enough energy to fight him again!" She simply scoffed and put away her axe. "Whatever. So long as I don't have to touch him on the way to the shop." She walked over to the cell door and, still on the inside, leaned against the bars and crossed her arms in anger. ' _Maybe_ _I should talk to her?'_ I didn't want to carry him, and to my silent relief, Ralsei knelt down and scooped up the jester.

As we walked back to the elevator, Ralsei whispered "We must be quieter than normal, as to not wake him up. This also means we cannot enter a fight either." He then looked at Jevil and completely missed that susie had flipped him off.

As the elevator doors opened, we all walked a little quieter to prevent Jevil from waking up. This was going to be a little difficult, but at least we could use the doors to get us there faster. We had walked out of the castle and we were almost to the door that would teleport us when suddenly we heard a voice call out "Susie! Blue person! Toothpaste boy! Where are you going?" It was Lancer. Susie turned around and addressed the child with "DUDE! Dont scare me like that! I'm just taking these dweebs somewhere is all." She knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear that made him laugh. "Okay! I'll wait for you in the castle!" was his only response. Turning back around to us, Susie huffed out "Lets go already. The sooner we can get rid of this guy, the better I'll feel." Thinking of the field, I grabbed the door handle, opened it, and walked through.

\---------------------------- end of chapter ------------------------


	2. A Reunion

_Seam's POV_

Perhaps those three really could deal with him. And if not, well....he is not my problem anymore. I'm almost glad I will not be responsible for his actions. I half expect him to accompany them into the Lightner world. It may not even be possible to maintain his form, but he could still try. After all, they all seemed more than willing to deal with him. I suddenly heard a rough female voice argue "I can't believe you want me to say this. Y'know what? I'm not saying it! Make Kris do it!" It must be Susie. She had quite the temper from what I had gathered. As I left the storage room, I heard a softer voice speak up. "But Susie, you are not the one holding him! He is quite a handful!" That was when I heard it. "NU-HA! I could never be a bother! Not at all, at all!"

He was _here_. He was freed.

Susie argued back with "Yes the hell you are! Now shut up! Even hearing you talk is pissing me off." He laughed again and responded "Well if I knew where we are, _maybe_ I could control myself, myself! I have an idea! Would you like you play a game while we wait, wait?" I stayed out of sight. Perhaps they would all leave if I was not seen. A loud slam jarred me from my thoughts, making me jump. "Susie! Wait! Kris, would you mind holding Jevil while I talk to her?" There was some shuffling as the shop door opened and closed, leaving behind a heavy silence. I try to take a step backwards into the storage room, and cringe as the floor creaks loudly. There was nowhere I could hide as footsteps approached the spot where I stood. Kris had rounded the corner saw me at my feeble attempt to remain hidden. Jevil was in his arms, his eyes covered by Kris' hand. Kris tilted his head slightly at me, most likely in confusion. I couldn't read his expression, as his hair covered his eyes. I let my shoulders drop in defeat, looking at Kris with a sad smile. "Kris? What's going on, going on?" Glancing at Jevil, I nod my head at Kris, preparing myself to come face to face with him after all this time. The boy nods sharply before removing his hand from Jevil's eyes. The jester blinked a few times, his golden eyes adjusting to the change of light. There was no going back now.

Just seeing him in front of me made me nervous of how he is going react. If he is angry at me, then the feeling would be mutual. His eyes found mine and he gave me a big toothy smile. His tail curled upwards and started wagging softly, his joy expressed through it. The gold in his eyes shone brightly as he said to me "It's good to see you old friend, old friend!"

\--------------------------------- end of chapter-----------------------------------


	3. An Awkward Situation

"I am not your friend anymore, Jevil. Not after everything you did." Jevil's smile faltered and his tail hung limply as he asked "Surely you don't mean that, mean that?" Seam glared at the jester and snarled out "Well what do you think?! You destroyed half the castle, made the Queen disappear, hurt a lot of people, and nearly killed me! So tell me why you think we would still be friends after that." Jevil had flinched at every accusation Seam had made and stayed silent. His ears drooped and tears threatened to fall down his face. He tried to argue back "But Seam, it wasn't me, me!" Seam growled harshly and yelled at Jevil. "STOP LYING TO ME! IT WAS YOU!" Seam pointed a finger in Jevil's face as he continued. "YOU MUST TAKE ME FOR A FOOL TO BELIEVE THAT IT WASN'T YOU!" It was then that Jevil started to cry. His words came out in sobs and his speech turned broken and sad. "S-Seam it wasn't m-m-me, me." He covered his face with his gloved hands as he broke out into heartbreaking sobs, his body shaking with the force of it. Kris, still present and holding Jevil, held the small jester close to his chest in an attempt to comfort him.

Jevil clung to Kris and cried into the boy's chest, his sobs muffled. Kris looked at Seam and shook his head in what seemed to be most likely in Jevil's defense. Seam's ears flattened in shame at the sight. He knew that Jevil was sensitive to things like yelling, and yet he did so anyways. It took the jester a few minutes to calm down enough to speak again. "I thought you w-would be happy t-to see me, me. Now I see th-that you hate me, hate me." With a free hand, Kris wiped away the tears that fell down the jester's face once more. 

Seam let out an exasperated sigh before speaking up. "No, I do not hate you, Jevil. I am still angry is all. I should not have yelled like that. I am actually glad that you are at least all right." Seam debated whether or not he wanted Jevil to stay at the shop. Jevil sniffled before looking at the magician with hope shining in his eyes. Seam looked to Kris and asked him "Kris? Would you mind giving us a moment to talk?" The boy nodded once, set the jester down, and walked out of the shop. They both waited for the door to close before either of them spoke up, an awkward silence setting heavily upon them. 

Jevil kept his gaze on the floor, his tail limp on the ground as his shoulders sagged. Seam sighed and knelt down to talk to Jevil. "If you plan on staying away from your freedom, then someone will have to keep an eye on you and make sure you out of trouble. Kaard is the only other person who remembers you. Wherever you stay will be your choice, and I will not be blamed if you choose poorly." Jevil looked at Seam in surprise and responded immediately. "I hate him so much, so much. I never want to see him again. Not ever, ever!" Seam knew that the two of them never got along, their personalities on the opposite ends of the spectrum. Jevil started to pout, his arms crossed and his tail swished back and forth in annoyance. _'At least he stopped crying'_ Seam thought to himself. Seam was somewhat glad Jevil would stay at the shop. Pushing away his joy, Seam spoke again to Jevil. "Very well. You are lucky there is a spare room." Jevil's mood changed entirely, his anger replaced with utter joy and he jumped into the air. "NU-HA! Oh what fun, fun! I will tell my friend the good news!" With that, Jevil ran out of the shop yelling "Kris! He let me stay, stay! What chaos we will have!" 

Seam let out a long and heavy sigh as he thought to himself _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

\------------------------------------- end of chapter ----------------------------------------------


	4. Checkmate

The Lightners had left not too long ago. The jester had told them that he would be staying at the stop with Seam. They had conversed with Jevil for a while before needing to leave. Jevil has been overly energetic since then. A smile was spread across his face as he jumped and ran around the shop with excitement. _'I'm too old to even try and catch him. And even if I had tried, it would only make him think I was playing a game with him.'_ Seam thought to himself. Indeed, he was in no condition to run, especially with how chaotic Jevil loved to play games. It would be a futile attempt. So instead, Seam decided to close the shop for the day. He was not getting much business done, so he would not lose much by doing so. Seam locked the shop door and put away the merchandise on the counter, the first steps in the process. Jevil noticed this and calmed down slightly and watched in curiosity. The jester sat himself on the counter, his tail hanging off the edge and swaying slightly.

He would always watch Seam do things. It was something about the way he moved that entranced Jevil. Seam was always so.....how would he say it? The word that meant careful.

...............

METICULOUS! Seam was always meticulous and...... calculated with the way he moved. Every movement seemed planned and thought out. It always hypnotized the jester to watch him in silence while he worked. Seam had soon finished closing the shop, when he suddenly felt arms softly wrap around his neck from behind. "Thank you so much Seamy! Thank you, thank you!" You dont know ho-" Jevil was cut off as Seam shrugged off the jester's affection. Jevil floated from the ground with a confused expression on his features. Jevil had to remind himself that Seam was mad at him for what the Knight made him do. He once again became silent, painfully aware of how much Seam didn't want him here.

"If you truly wish to stay here, then some rules will be put into place." Seam turned to face Jevil before continuing. "You will abide by these rules at all times. You may find them difficult to follow, but I'm sure that you will find a way like you always do. Is that clear?" Jevil's ears folded down and he began to fidget as he agreed. "Y-Yes Seam." Seam seemed satisfied with the answer given and walked around to the other side of the counter towards the curtain that lead into the rest of the building.

  
Seam had pulled the curtain aside enough for him to step through. Before he had stepped past it, he stopped and told the jester to follow him. Jevil was taken aback by this gesture, but hovered after Seam anyways. The idea of the shop was still new to him, and would need to be respected while he explored it. He didnt want Seam to have another reason to hate him.

As soon as Jevil had stepped past the curtain, he stood in awe. _'He.....lives here?'_ Jevil thought. The hallway in front of him extended a bit, more than likely leading to other rooms. He was shaken out of his state when Seam placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now is not the time to stare. We have business to attend to. Take the first entrance to your right. It will be a kitchen." Jevil floated over to where Seam had said and took in the details of the kitchen. _'It's so.....empty. Where is everything?'_ Jevil couldn't help but think that the place needed to liven up a bit. Surely Seam would let him do that.....Right?

Seam entered the kitchen space and proceeded to sit down at the worn down table in the corner, gesturing for Jevil to do the same. Jevil carefully sat down at the table in the chair opposite of the magician and slightly wrapped his tail around his legs. He didn't like doing it as it made him feel small, but Seam had said in the past that he needed to do so in small spaces. Jevil slightly smiled at the memory, but was gone quickly as Seam placed his hands on the table. "Now, I am going to make a list of the rules you are to follow. There will be no excuses as to why you are to break any, as they will not be tolerated."

Jevil was honestly slightly fearful of what Seam could ask him to do. He could ask him to go back to his freedom. He could hurt Jevil if he wanted to. With these rules....Jevil would be powerless to stop him. Seam was the only person who knew the true reason why the jester didn't like rules. We was bound by them. Not bound....but harshly swayed to obey. If Jevil had agreed to a rule, then it would send him into a strange panic at the thought of disobeying. It was only when he told Seam that his friend understood. So when they became jokers, Jevil made it his goal to never follow a rule. It made him feel like he had some control over this irrational fear, even if it was brought upon himself.

Seam was halfway through writing the rules when he noticed Jevil was uncharacteristically silent. Seam looked up to see an unexpected sight.

Jevil was awfully fidgety and nervous. Jevil had started tapping his hand against his head quite hard and fast to the point of pain, Seam was sure. His other hand was playing with one of the bells from his hat, twirling it around his index finger mindlessly in nervousness. The last thing Seam noticed was that Jevil's tail was twitching with what Seam knew not as irritation, but some type of anxiety. Seam was surprised that he had managed to sit in one place for so long. _'Am I making him this nervous?'_ Seam thought to himself. It had been several years since they had last seen each other. Seam soon finished writing the rules and set down the pencil on the table.

Jevil visibly jumped in surprise when Seam sat upright. _'He is clearly nervous. It must be the fact that he will have to obey rules.'_ Seam thought to himself. The magician cleared his throat softly before speaking to Jevil. "These rules are not anything harmful, Jevil. You may find it difficult to abide by them, but that will be all. It is only the punishment that you will have to fear. And even with that in mind, I would not hurt you. You....do know that, yes?" Jevil had looked shaken at the word 'punishment', but nodded his agreement either way. Seam slid the paper over to Jevil so that he could read what was written.

1- Magic use of any kind is not permitted. This includes, but is not limited to, Devilsknife, teleportation, summoning spells, and anything revolving around attacks.

2- Any talk of this 'Knight' is forbidden, nor will be tolerated. Hints, clues, hidden meanings, or anything of the such will immediately warrant punishment.

3- You must remain within my eyesight at all times. There will be no exceptions! If I cannot see you, then I do not trust you are behaving yourself.

4- You are not allowed to play, mention, or suggest any of your 'games'. Hurting others is an automatic punishment.

5- No physical contact unless I initiate it, or welcome it.

6- The word 'chaos' will not be uttered. I do not wish to hear it.

Jevil read the rules in silence before glancing up at Seam in question. "I can't say chao-" Jevil was cut off as Seam growled out "No, you cannot." His eyes widened in surprise. _'But chaos is my favorite word for not following rules! What am I gonna say instead?'_ Jevil thought to himself.

He liked seeing the inside of the cell, and wanted to stay here, especially if it meant he could see Seam again. Sure, it felt great to be free, but it quickly became lonely without anyone to talk to. That alone only contributed to his 'insanity'. He thought for a moment and weighed his options, thinking of both the good and bad of either decision. If he chose to stay here, he would have to follow these rules, but he would get to see Seam and the rest of the Darkworld. If he chose to go back, then HE would find him again, and......

The jester suddenly blurted out "I wanna stay here, here!" Seam chuckled softly at Jevil's sudden enthusiasm. Seam was aware that the jester was not fond of his 'freedom'. Seam raised himself from the chair as he said "Then let's make this official, shall we?" Jevil stared at Seam in shock. If Jevil was thinking of what Seam had in mind, then this was one of Seam's most powerful spells. Spells that include the soul were exponentially powerful in accordance to the power of the soul itself. This could hurt Seam if he was not careful. Seam stood in the center of the kitchen and asked Jevil if he was ready. The jester hopped down from his chair and stood in front of the magician, getting into position for the spell.

Jevil was not that much shorter than Seam, which made casting the spell that much easier. They both stood facing each other, and with their right hands, grabbed the forearm of the other. They placed their left hands on the other's chest, where their souls rested.

Seam looked at Jevil a moment, a silent question written on his face. "I trust you Seam. I know you won't hurt me, hurt me." Seam nodded as he began the spell, their power flowing through each other. Jevil was momentarily distracted for a moment when he felt Seam's power. He could actually feel Seam's power flow through his own soul. He could even feel Seam's scent within it. He didnt have time to process what it smelled like, due to the fact that Seam had started the spell.

"I shall promise to shelter and take care of you in exchange of following the rules I have set. You will follow these rules without question. You will remain under my protection and guidance while you abide by my rules. If a rule is broken, then the punishment will be to spend time back where you were, and for as long as I see fit."

Jevil was shocked by what Seam had said. _'I go back, back?!'_ Jevil thought. He shook his head roughly to shake away his thoughts and spoke after a moment. "I promise to follow the rules you have made, have made. I will fully accept the punishment that has been.....declared."

**_♤ quick note: the overlap of their voices will be in bold, and jevil's repeations will be in regular text.♤_ **

Seam nodded before they both speak in unison. " **The terms have been set, and the deal** **has** **been struck** , has been struck. **Know** **I** **speak the truth** , the truth. **With the Darkworld as our witness, we strike this deal** , strike this deal!"

With the deal finalized, their power slowly retreated back into themselves. But not without purposely leaving a piece of it behind. This was the dangerous part of the deal, breaking the physical contact before the magic has settled fully. They stand there for another moment before Seam sighs. "Jevil, has your magic settled yet?" The jester nodded his head, his tail swaying softly behind him. "Has yours settled, settled?" The magician replied that it had, and they break the contact they had.

The deal had been struck, and there was no going back.

\-----------------♤end of chapter♤-------------


	5. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The memory takes place before the lighteners left the dark world for good, the 4 kings ruled together, and Seam and jevil were performers. They are sitting in the scarlet forest. The place is up to you, but if you want, they can be "where the stars dont shine". Happy reading!

It had been a few hours since Seam had cast the spell. Both he and Jevil had spent that time clearing out the storage room, making it into a proper bedroom for the jester. Jevil had worked hard, but Seam on the other hand, had been distracted the entire time. He was mulling over the piece of Jevil's soul that resided within his own. His magic had almost welcomed it immediately, which the magician found strange. It was unfamiliar to him. It should have taken longer for his magic to settle. Seam found himself drawn to that small piece. Something about Jevil had always allured him. As he worked, he had been distracted with the mere scent of it. Each soul has two major scents, and if powerful enough, a third smaller scent.

Jevil had three scents to his soul.

The major scents were familiar to him. Describing it into words, he would say the scent was of cotton candy and funnel cake, typical to that of a circus. Seam found himself lost in it more than once. It was a relief to know that Jevil had been too busy working to notice. The third scent did not belong, and almost seemed foreign. It was reminiscent of a cold and dark cellar room, somehow emanating fear and anguish. He found that it pained him to know that this pain was a part of Jevil, and nothing could change that. Seam had found that he had lost himself within the major scents of Jevil's soul. And some part of him didn't mind it.

"Seam? I'm hungry, hungry."

Seam had visibly jumped and dropped the box he carried in surprise, and it landed with a heavy _WHUMP_. Seam looked over to see Jevil standing on the floor, a hand over his stomach. Seam steadied his breathing, a hand on his heart as he calmed down. Jevil's voice was laced with concern as he asked "Seam? Are you ok, ok?". It took a moment for Seam to calm down before he could respond. "I am now. I am going to ask that you refrain from doing that again." Jevil looked upset as he apologized to Seam for scaring him. Seam sighed and looked at the nearly empty room. "I suppose we can take a quick break. Empty out this box and dust the room while I prepare the food." Jevil perked up and smiled brightly, his excitement returning once more. The jester held a bounce to his step as Seam left to the kitchen.

\--------◇♡♧♤-------

The food was already prepared, and set on the table, ready to eat. Seam took a sip from his tea when he heard tiny feet stop in the entryway of the kitchen. Jevil's voice had cracked a little as he asked the magician "Seam? You _*hic*_ You kept this, this?" Seam turned around in his chair to see Jevil holding a small carousel in his hands. It was the only thing from Jevil that Seam had kept after the incident. Seam sighed and gave the jester a sad smile as he replied "I am surprised you remember that day. It was the only thing that I could not part with. Would you mind bringing it over here. I have not seen it since..... _that_ day. Does it still work?" Jevil dried his tears with his sleeve before walking over to the table where the magician sat. He set the small carousel on the table between them, before sitting on the other chair across from Seam. Seam took another sip of his tea as Jevil turned the small key on the carousel that started the contraption. When the music played, Seam closed his eyes and thought back to that day. It seemed like only yesterday they were performers, playing shows for the Kings. 

**~~~~~** **~~~~**   
_**M** _ _**emory start** _

**\--------Jevil dialogue** \---- _Seam dialogue_ \----- 

  
**"OK! You can look now, now!"**

Seam uncovered his eyes, only to see Jevil with several scratches and quickly forming bruises.

_"Jevil, you're hurt! Are you alright?!"_

**"You can heal me later, later! Just take the gift, the gift! I made it myself!"**

Seam sighed in frustration. He would have a lot of healing to do. He knew Jevil would just redirect the conversation until he received the reaction he wanted. So Seam played along, taking the gift within the jester's outstretched hands.

_"Why are you giving me this? What is the occasion?"_

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEAM, SEAM!"**

Jevil looked so happy just to say those words to his friend. It must have almost killed him to hold it in for longer than a few minutes.

_"And here I thought I was discreet about the date. But I appreciate the thought, my friend."_

Seam examined the small carousel, admiring the craftsmanship of it. It was very well done, especially considering how impatient Jevil was with everything he did.

**_{Just picture a small carousel music box._ ** **_It's got_ ** **_3 of Jevil's ducks instead of horses. Its gots his colors. My friend is drawing the picture, just have some patience}_ **

Seam had looked up from his examination of the gift to see Jevil nearly bursting with what he wanted to say.

_"Is there something else? Do not tell me you have a second item."_

**"No, no! It plays music! Turn it on, on!"**

Seam indeed noticed the small switch on the bottom of the carousel. He turned it on, and it played a soft tune of the music they would play for their performances. Well.....the music that would play when it was merely Jevil performing. Seam chuckled at the intricacy of the gift.

_"Jevil, this is quite the gift. How did you get your hands on something like this? The craftsmanship alone is quite exceptional. This is truly a wonder."_

**"A Lightner showed me, me! He called it a 'music box'! He let me look at it, and I made my own, my own!"**

_"And in the process, you have hurt yourself. Rather badly, I might add."_

Jevil looked away from the magician, his expression turning to guilt. Seam raised himself from the ground, and ruffled Jevil's hat. Holding the small carousel carefully to his chest, he started walking back to the castle. He turned his head to speak to Jevil.

_"Let's get you bandaged up, shall we? You need to be healed before our next show. Come."_

Jevil hopped after Seam, the jester smiling the entire way.

Seam liked the gift.

~~~~~~~  
 ** _Memory end_**

**_◇ time skip cuz_ ** **_I'm_ ** **_lazy. They finished eating, and the room has been cleared out._ ** **_It's ready_ ** **_for furniture. :P ◇_ **

Seam looked at the empty room, amazed at how much larger it seemed. "Alright Jevil. You may go and decorate the room how you see fit. You may use magic for this, if it pleases you." Jevil laughed before he hopped onto his tail to think. "Uee hee hee! A simple chao- I mean, this will be.....fun?" He looked around the room before he snapped his fingers, the room decorated with furniture. 

Jevil lowers himself to the floor, suddenly quiet. "Jevil, is something wrong?" Jevil shook his head violently before smiling up at Seam. "I'm just excited to stay here, here!" Seam nodded before leaving the room and heading to his own. "Very well. I will be in my room if you have need of anything. Do not hesitate to knock."

And with that, Seam closed his door. He was ready to get some sleep, considering he would need to rest before dealing with Jevil again.

**Jevil's POV**  
He sighed heavily. He was going to have another fight tonight, he could feel it in his soul. He tensed up. He knew he was being watched again. He knew it was....HIM. Maybe he could win this fight. No. He NEEDED to. For Seam. He would try his best.

He climbed into bed and got comfortable under the blankets. Making sure his hat was secure in place, he laid his head onto the pillow.

This was going to be a bad night.

\----- end of chapter -------


	6. Confrontation

**Seam's POV**

He took a sip from his tea, the warm liquid a nice start to the day. Today would be the first day that Jevil would have woken up in the shop. The magician was trying to hide how glad he was that Jevil had chosen to stay here, instead of in the castle with Kaard. He knew that both of them angered each other, and Jevil would more than likely end up hurting the Duke in some way, accidentally or otherwise.

Jevil then sauntered into the kitchen and plopped himself down in a chair. "A pleasant morning to you, Seam." He smiled at Seam, who noticed that his eyes were not radiating the same energy as his expression. This was odd for Jevil to express, but the magician brushed aside the thought. It has been a while since they had seen each other. "Ah. Good morning, Jevil. I hope you slept well?" Seam took another sip from his tea and finished it, setting the cup on the counter behind him and grabbing another cup of tea. He placed the new cup on the table and sat in the other chair. "Oh yes I did, I did! It was marvelous! I appreciate you asking, asking!" The jester took a sip from the tea and savored it, humming his satisfaction. "How I've missed this. Having tea with you, with you. I had nearly forgotten how relaxing it is, is." Seam smiled at the compliment, but he noticed that something felt odd about Jevil. He typically didn't use a larger vocabulary like Seam would. He also didn't savor the tea, but would rather chug it. "I'm glad you remembered our morning tea sessions, Jevil. I also wished to take it slow today, and make sure you are comfortable here. Therefore, I will not be opening the shop today. I'm sure you have changed in the time you spent alone, and I would like to see what, if anything, is different if that is alright with you." Jevil smiled, his tail swaying back and forth slightly to that of a feline. _'Jevil must have picked that up after all.'_ Seam thought to himself before continuing "I thought that maybe you would like to have lunch under the tree outside? It grew shortly after..... you left." The jester laughed and replied to his friend "NUH-HA! Of course, of course! Let's pack and depart!"

_**{time skip cuz this is somehow draining for me right now}** _

They sat under the dark candy tree outside of Seam's house, enjoying the warm breeze that blew through the fields. Seam had always enjoyed the smell of warm and sunny afternoons, as well as the rustling of the red leaves that adorned the tree above them. He knew Jevil enjoyed the experience of laying under the tree and looking up at it, and this was another test of Seam's to see if something was indeed off about his friend. Seam himself had leaned against the tree, his tail laying on his lap lazily as he looked over at Jevil. The jester was sitting on his knees and looked conflicted as he looked towards the ground before grinning. "Hey Seam? I have a friend I want you to meet, to meet." His voice was slightly darker and twisted, and seemed to change pitch slightly. Seam let his magic rise up, enough to be prepared for whatever was coming. Jevil stood up and looked at Seam with black eyes as he giggled and summoned a Devilsknife. "Oh yes, yes. Let's play a game together. He is so very eager to meet you, meet you." Jevil suddenly dropped his weapon and held his head in pain. "Get out, get out! Not him! NOT HIM! GET! OUT!" Seam quickly stood up as Jevil looked at him with a pained expression and tears streaming down his face. Seam quickly knew that this was not Jevil, but something else entirely. He readied his magic, the flames in his hands shuddering in tune with his soul. "I knew something was off about you. You must be very strong in order to make Jevil into some puppet. Which means I am going to play a very fun game with you." The presence inside the jester laughed hard enough for tears to form. They quickly regained their composure as they explained "It was so easy to take control from him. He has become weak from the times he has invited me inside his mind. Enough so, that even in his dreams I am stronger than him." Seam's heart nearly stopped at that statement, and lashed out at the puppet. He easily dodged it and softly scolded the magician. "Oh, I must have forgotten to mention one vital detail! Hitting your friend would only leave a physical wound. I am untouchable! Now, I must take my leave. I have a few old friends I need to see. I'll just deal with you and be on my way." Seam growled summoned his weapon, the large sewing needle he used as a sword, a string of thread attached to the end. He never liked to use his weapon, but it was needed. The puppet summoned a Devilsknife and a few suit attacks, his words yet darker and glitched out.

"Let's play one of his favorite games. A numbers game!"

And the fight between the two jokers had begun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this kinda drained me! but im glad its done! its a little uninspired, but hopefully this will give me more ideas for future chapters.
> 
> PLEASE let me know what you think!!! I feel like im losing my touch right now, and would appreciate some feedback, even if its about what I did bad, or need to improve. Anything would help! and I mean anything!
> 
> But I'm rambling again! So I wish you a great day/night! Bai!💜


	7. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you dont like the Jeam/Seavil ship, please skip this chapter and read the platonic version, chapter 9

Jevil's POV

He groaned and held his head with his hands, the pounding nearly unbearable. The headache itself didn't hurt, but combined with how sore he felt, he couldn't concentrate on anything. Wait. Why was he so sore? His arms ached especially. What happened that he felt like this? He groaned again and tried to sit up. He would have been successful had a familiar hand not pushed him back down. Seam's Hand was on his shoulder, gently pushing his friend back onto the bed. "Don't get up just yet. Get some rest Jevil." Jevil huffed, but settled back into the bed anyways, giving in to his companion's request. "But Seamy, I'm not tired, tired. I just woke up, up." Jevil sighed and laid his right arm across his eyes for dramatic effect, hoping that Seam would let him do something. He heard Seam leave the room, muttering something about how much of a drama queen Jevil was. Jevil smiled, knowing that his method worked. He heard the door open and moved his arm enough to see his friend holding a cup of tea in his hands. "Now, I had to make a special brew, but this should help you get some sleep. If not, then it will help soothe your nerves." Seam helped his friend sit upright and gave him the tea. Once Jevil had finished, Seam decided to ask the question on his mind. "Do you perhaps......remember anything of what happened? Anything at all?" Seam was worried about Jevil, his expression conveying this.

Jevil scrunched his face in thought as he tried to remember what happened from after his encounter with the Knight. His memory was mostly blank, only able to see single moments in time, and nothing more. This was typical of his encounters with the Knight, enough so that he no longer questioned what typically happened when he blacked out. He looked to Seam and said "I don't remember almost anything, anything. Why? Did I do something bad, bad?" Jevil then became worried that he had hurt someone, namely Seam, during his memory lapse. "Jevil, calm down. You didn't hurt anyone. Just relax and get some rest, alright?" Jevil nodded. He could use some sleep. Seam got up and went to leave when Jevil spoke up. "Seamy? I uh, don't wanna be alone, alone. What if he comes back, back?" Seam looked at his friend, his face full of worry and a touch of panic. He couldn't necessarily blame Jevil for not wanting to be left alone, especially at a time like this.

Seam gave a soft smile before climbing into the bed next to Jevil, who still sat upright. Seam needed to be careful not to pop his new stitches. Jevil had indeed hurt him, the large wound covering most of his abdomen area. It was a rather nasty tear that started on the right side of his stomach and extended all the way to the left side of his lower back. The middle section of the wound was higher up, and the edge of it came to his chest area. He couldn't dodge Jevil's weapon fast enough, and nearly sliced the magician in half. He then felt Jevil lean against his shoulder as he slowly fell asleep, his mouth slightly open as he snored softly. Seam waited a few minutes to make sure that Jevil was indeed asleep, before he himself had yawned. He was tired, and reasonably so. He had spent the last several hours taking care of Jevil, forgoing sleep during that time. He nestled down into the bed a little and held Jevil close to him with one of his arms, enjoying the familiar presence. He and Jevil had often slept in the same room together, back when they still preformed for the castle. This shouldn't be any different, but it was. Seam leaned his head against Jevil's, falling asleep soon after.

_**{time skip to later}** _

Jevil awoke with a start, his heart beating fast as he tried to calm his breathing. He had another nightmare. He was used to getting them, but they still frightened him each time. And it was always the same one, the day that Seam left him down there in the dark abyss that he refused to call a cell. He looked over to ask-

Wait. Seam wasn't there. Where was he?! Did something happen?! Did Seam leave him again?! Jevil started to panic as he looked around the room from his position, not seeing his friend anywhere. He threw the sheets aside and tried to run to find Seam, but instead fell onto the floor, his stomach hitting the cold floor. He felt so drained from whatever happened during his possession, and it hurt his ability to walk properly. He tried to raise himself from the floor, only to fall back down. Jevil cried out for Seam, shouting for his friend.

But nobody came.

He didn't realize that he was crying until he felt a familiar hand wipe away his tears. "Jevil, calm down. I did not mean to leave you alone. I merely went for some tea. I am not going anywhere. I promise." Jevil only cried louder and harder, his whole body shaking with his sobs. He had the vague feeling of Seam pulling him into a hug. It felt nice, knowing that Seam cared enough to help him. Jevil managed to calm down enough to speak again. "D-Don't leave, leave me a-again Seam, Seam. I-I don't want, want to b-be alone again, again. P-Please, please." Seam sighed and merely continued to comfort his friend. Seam had no idea how much that cell had affected him. Jevil now spoke of this strange man, not in wonder, but now in fear and anguish. This Knight must have hurt Jevil in unspeakable ways to get Jevil to be afraid of him. He knew Jevil never even came close to fear- or even worry- about anything or anyone. The King didn't even faze him, and Seam himself was wary of the Spade to say the least. Jevil had calmed down to sniffles at this point, and Seam decided it would be best to assure Jevil that he would help his friend. "Jevil, look at me. I will never, and I mean ever leave you again. Let alone in that place. You need someone with you to fight against this Knight, and I intend to be that person, if that is alright with you. I regret that day, and the guilt has been slowly killing me. So hear me when I say that I am never letting him hurt you, not anymore. Do you understand?" Jevil seemed to be at a loss for words as his eyes welled up with silent tears, his smile wider than Seam had ever seen. He hugged Seam tightly and buried his face in Seam's scarf, thankful for his friend.

This was just one of the many reasons why he loved Seam.

\--------------------- end of chapter---------------------


	8. Comfort {Platonic Version}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the platonic version of chapter 8

Jevil's POV

He groaned and held his head with his hands, the pounding nearly unbearable. The headache itself didn't hurt, but combined with how sore he felt, he couldn't concentrate on anything. Wait. Why was he so sore? His arms ached especially. What happened that he felt like this? He groaned again and tried to sit up. He would have been successful had a familiar hand not pushed him back down. Seam's Hand was on his shoulder, gently pushing his friend back onto the bed. "Don't get up just yet. Get some rest Jevil." Jevil huffed, but settled back into the bed anyways, giving in to his companion's request. "But Seamy, I'm not tired, tired. I just woke up, up." Jevil sighed and laid his right arm across his eyes for dramatic effect, hoping that Seam would let him do something. He heard Seam leave the room, muttering something about how much of a drama queen Jevil was. Jevil smiled, knowing that his method worked. He heard the door open and moved his arm enough to see his friend holding a cup of tea in his hands. "Now, I had to make a special brew, but this should help you get some sleep. If not, then it will help soothe your nerves." Seam helped his friend sit upright and gave him the tea. Once Jevil had finished, Seam decided to ask the question on his mind. "Do you perhaps......remember anything of what happened? Anything at all?" Seam was worried about Jevil, his expression conveying this.

Jevil scrunched his face in thought as he tried to remember what happened from after his encounter with the Knight. His memory was mostly blank, only able to see single moments in time, and nothing more. This was typical of his encounters with the Knight, enough so that he no longer questioned what typically happened when he blacked out. He looked to Seam and said "I don't remember almost anything, anything. Why? Did I do something bad, bad?" Jevil then became worried that he had hurt someone, namely Seam, during his memory lapse. "Jevil, calm down. You didn't hurt anyone. Just relax and get some rest, alright?" Jevil nodded. He could use some sleep. Seam got up and went to leave when Jevil spoke up. "Seamy? I uh, don't wanna be alone, alone. What if he comes back, back?" Seam looked at his friend, his face full of worry and a touch of panic. He couldn't necessarily blame Jevil for not wanting to be left alone, especially at a time like this.

Seam gave a soft smile before climbing onto the bed next to Jevil, who still sat upright. Seam needed to be careful not to pop his new stitches. Jevil had indeed hurt him, the large wound covering most of his abdomen area. It was a rather nasty tear that started on the right side of his stomach and extended all the way to the left side of his lower back. The middle section of the wound was higher up, and the edge of it came to his chest area. He couldn't dodge Jevil's weapon fast enough, and nearly sliced the magician in half. He then curled up next to Jevil's leg, his friend slowly falling asleep, his mouth slightly open as he snored softly. Seam waited a few minutes to make sure that Jevil was indeed asleep, before he himself had yawned. He was tired, and reasonably so. He had spent the last several hours taking care of Jevil, forgoing sleep during that time. He nestled down into the bed a little and leaned against Jevil where he had curled up, enjoying the familiar presence. He and Jevil had often slept in the same room together, back when they still preformed for the castle. This shouldn't be any different. Seam leaned his head against Jevil, falling asleep soon after.

**_{time skip to later}_ **

Jevil awoke with a start, his heart beating fast as he tried to calm his breathing. He had another nightmare. He was used to getting them, but they still frightened him each time. And it was always the same one, the day that Seam left him down there in the dark abyss that he refused to call a cell. He looked over to ask-

Wait. Seam wasn't there. Where was he?! Did something happen?! Did Seam leave him again?! Jevil started to panic as he looked around the room from his position, not seeing his friend anywhere. He threw the sheets aside and tried to run to find Seam, but instead fell onto the floor, his stomach hitting the cold floor. He felt so drained from whatever happened during his possession, and it hurt his ability to walk properly. He tried to raise himself from the floor, only to fall back down. Jevil cried out for Seam, shouting for his friend.

But nobody came.

He didn't realize that he was crying until he felt a familiar hand wipe away his tears. "Jevil, calm down. I did not mean to leave you alone. I merely went for some tea. I am not going anywhere. I promise." Jevil only cried louder and harder, his whole body shaking with his sobs. He had the vague feeling of Seam pulling him into a hug. It felt nice, knowing that Seam cared enough to help him. Jevil managed to calm down enough to speak again. "D-Don't leave, leave me a-again Seam, Seam. I-I don't want, want to b-be alone again, again. P-Please, please." Seam sighed and merely continued to comfort his friend. Seam had no idea how much that cell had affected him. Jevil now spoke of this strange man, not in wonder, but now in fear and anguish. This Knight must have hurt Jevil in unspeakable ways to get Jevil to be afraid of him. He knew Jevil never even came close to fear- or even worry- about anything or anyone. The King didn't even faze him, and Seam himself was wary of the Spade to say the least. Jevil had calmed down to sniffles at this point, and Seam decided it would be best to assure Jevil that he would help his friend. "Jevil, look at me. I will never, and I mean ever leave you again. Let alone in that place. You need someone with you to fight against this Knight, and I intend to be that person, if that is alright with you. I regret that day, and the guilt has been slowly killing me. So hear me when I say that I am never letting him hurt you, not anymore. Do you understand?" Jevil seemed to be at a loss for words as his eyes welled up with silent tears, his smile wider than Seam had ever seen. He hugged Seam tightly and buried his face in Seam's scarf, thankful for his friend.

This was just one of the many reasons why he was glad Seam was his friend. 

\--------------------- end of chapter---------------------


	9. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh that took so long to write!!! I'm just so glad its finished finally!!
> 
> I apologize for the long wait. My cat had died and I needed some time to myself. Even after a while, writing or drawing was hard. Even now, I don't have my full motivation back. But I hope this came out great!!!

** A few days later **

Jevil seemed to be a little happier as he wandered and explored around the shop. Seam's only indication to this was how often Jevil wagged his tail, which was fairly often. He seemed to be settling into a sort if rhythm, at least in the mornings. He would wake up and get dressed in his usual attire, sit in the kitchen patiently to wait for Seam, and have tea together. Afterwards, Jevil would usually spend his time outside and enjoying the change of scenery from the dark cell he had grown used to. He would hang from the dark candy tree, roll in the grass, inhale the scents, or simply stare at things in wonder. This amused Seam to an extent, but it also saddened him greatly. Things must be very different than what Jevil remembers them to be. Today was like any other day, as Seam walked outside and sat under the tree in front of the shop, enjoying the serene sounds of the field. The river that ran close to the shop, the leaves rustling in the soft breeze, the stifled giggling from the tre-

Wait.

Seam was suddenly suprised when Jevil dropped from the tree, only for his tail to stop his fall as it had wrapped around a branch as the imp let out a loud scream. After Seam had calmed down, Jevil burst into a laughing fit. "UEE HEE HEE HEE HEE! Were you scared, scared?" Jevil managed to control his laughter as he climed down to stand on the ground in front of Seam as the magician replied. "Yes, Jevil. You gave me quite a scare." This seemed to appease Jevil, and he sat down and crossed his legs. Seam then asked his friend "What prompted the decision to scare others again, if I may ask?" Jevil stayed silent and started to fidget, not wanting to upset his friend. They sat there for a moment before Jevil asked a question. "Would you get mad at me if I ask a question, a question?" Seam merely replied that Jevil did indeed ask a question, which prompted a small laugh from the jester. Jevil then worked up the courage to ask his query. "Can I explore more, more? Further than the shop, the shop." Seam had expected this request, and already had an answer ready.

"We may go a little further than the shop, but you must stay close. The other rules still apply, but a walk to the edge of the field sounds nice." Seam was suprised at the amount of restraint Jevil had shown in his behavior these last few days. And as a reward, Seam was willing to take a small leap of faith.

Jevil immediately perked up, his tail wagging again and he smiled as he stood up again. "Can we go now, now?!" Seam chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm and nodded. Jevil gave the magician a big smile before they started walking.

**_{Time skip}_ **

They both entered the shop once more, Seam immediately heading into the kitchen to make tea. Jevil bounced after him, still flushed and ecstatic about being able to go further than the shop. He still had energy left, but wouldn't cause trouble if left alone. "That was great, great! I feel so much better now! Thank you Seam, Seam!" Seam smiled at the jester. "If you prove to behave like you have been, perhaps we could go on another walk." Jevil gasped and jumped in circles around his friend. "Oh yes thank you, thank you, thank you!" Seam merely chuckled and nodded before replying. "That is only if you stay on your best behavior." Jevil nearly tackled his friend into the counter. "Dont worry Seam! I'll be good, be good!" Seam smiled at the jester before he prepared the tea.

_**{Another time skip, just because I want this to be done already}** _

After their tea, Seam claimed it was late and they should head to bed soon. The burst of energy Jevil spent earlier had finally caught up to him. He nodded sheepishly, his eyes half closed already. Jevil managed to drag himself to his room and change into very warm pajamas, holding a small duck plush. The stuffed animal looked almost like an exact replica of the duck from his carousel attack, but much softer in its features.

Seam then emerged from his room from changing into a more comfortable robe. He didnt need one before, but since the incident a few days ago, Jevil had been sleeping with Seam, and he felt the need to have a set of night wear. The magician didn't argue with Jevil at the request of staying g with the magician. Seam wanted to keep an eye on his friend after he returned to normal.

Seam crawled onto the top of the sheets and curled up towards the foot of the bed, getting comfortable. Jevil got under the sheets and snuggled into them, savoring the warmth and familiarity it provided. Soon, the jester fell asleep, holding the plush duck close to him. Seam snuck a look at Jevil to confirm he was truly sleeping. After listening to Jevil's breathing for a moment, Seam settled down and fell asleep as well.

He hoped that there would never be another event like that again.


End file.
